dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Gogeta
Whilst Super Saiyan: |eyes= Whilst Super Saiyan: | FamConnect= Goku (fusee) Vegeta (fusee) Vegito (Potara Counterpart) Gotenks (fused son) }} Gogeta is the fusion of two powerful Saiyans with Fusion Dance, Goku and Vegeta. His voice is a dual voice that contains both Goku's and Vegeta's voices. Gogeta is an anime-only character that never appeared in the manga, however because of his appearance in GT he is a fully canon character in the Dragon Ball universe. Gogeta's Super Saiyan 4 form is famous for his immense power and speed, and is often regarded as the series' most powerful character. Appearance Gogeta wears the same clothes that all creations of the Fusion Dance wear. However, Gogeta's vest has a different color scheme than Gotenks'. The padding around the neck and shoulders of the vest is reddish orange rather than yellow, and the rest is either a very dark blue or a dark gray. The hair is very similar to Vegito's, with the only differences being that Gogeta only has one free hanging lock of hair instead of two and Gogeta having Vegeta's widow's peak. Although they are made at the very same way, Gogeta has personality traits that are different from Gotenks, though it is impossible to tell which counterparts' personality is the dominant one. And since his appearances have been limited and short, it is difficult to tell if his personality is a separate one, or a composite of both Goku and Vegeta. Although at Super Saiyan 4 it seems that his personality leans more towards Goku. Gogeta possesses Goku's body structure, he is tall and slender, but he seems to mostly possesses Vegeta's facial features. History Gogeta is formed by the merging of two powerful Saiyans, Goku and Vegeta, via the Fusion Dance. He is the second fusion performed through the Fusion Dance during the Dragon Ball Z series. He, like his fusion son Gotenks, was a desperate fusion done to defeat a powerful enemy; Gogeta's enemy was Janemba in DBZ and Omega Shenron in GT. Unlike Gotenks, who is seen many times during the saga with Majin Buu, in Dragon Ball Z, Gogeta is seen only twice in non-canon appearances, once in Movie 12 (Fusion Reborn) and during the final battles of the Anime Exclusive Dragon Ball GT series. In Fusion Reborn, Gogeta made an appearance during the end of the movie. After Janemba transformed into his Super Form and became too powerful for Goku and Vegeta to handle, Goku quickly taught the Fusion Dance to Vegeta. The Fusion Dance must be performed perfectly to create a powerful warrior, so when Vegeta failed to extend his index fingers in the final step of the dance, the weak 'Veku' was created. The second time around, the Fusion Dance was performed correctly, and Gogeta was born. He easily overpowered and killed Janemba with the Soul Punisher. During Dragon Ball GT, Goku and Vegeta fused into Gogeta at Super Saiyan 4 to fight Omega Shenron. He easily overpowered him and even played around with him. However, Gogeta spent too much time goofing around and the fusion ended before he could finish him off. Although it has been stated that the Potara fusion is stronger than Fusion Dance in the original manga, Gogeta clearly surpasses Vegetto in Dragon Ball GT when he is a Super Saiyan 4. However, Vegetto was created during the Majin Buu Saga when Goku and Vegeta were much weaker than they were in GT. If Goku and Vegeta had fused into Vegeeto in GT, the result would possibly be even more powerful than Gogeta. Forms and transformations Veku The fat version of Gogeta. This occurred when Goku and Vegeta attempted to fuse with the fusion dance in Movie 12 for the first time. Vegeta fails to extend his index finger, resulting in a bad fusion, forming a fat, incredibly weak fighter who was called Veku by South Kai. In this form, speed is decreased, and ki is limited to the point where it is ridiculous to even try to fight. Veku, because of his state, is unable to perform any ki attacks due to the drop in power. And because of his fat body, he cannot retaliate by punching and kicking. Instead, all he can do is pass gas, which he uses against Janemba to try and escape him. Just like a regular fusion, the time is 30 minutes before the two fighters defuse. This type of failed fusion is also seen in Goten's and Trunks' during the Majin Buu Saga, where they formed Fat Gotenks when attempting to fuse for the first time. Super Saiyan This form is seen during DBZ Movie 12. Immediately after the successful fusion dance of Goku and Vegeta, Gogeta is at Super Saiyan as both halves (Goku and Vegeta) had previously mastered the transformation. Even though Janemba easily took care of Goku at Super Saiyan 3 and Vegeta at Super Saiyan 2, he was unable to even hurt Gogeta at all. (A full force punch from Janemba to Gogeta's face didn't do anything.) In a matter of seconds, Gogeta was able to destroy Janemba without any problem whatsoever. While at this stage, he is significantly stronger than Vegeta at Super Saiyan 2, and Goku at Super Saiyan 3, and is likely the strongest character in any of the 13 Dragon Ball Z movies. Super Saiyan 4 fusion state.]] This stage is seen in Dragon Ball GT, where Goku and Vegeta both faced off against Omega Shenron. With the Fusion Dance, they successfully created the mighty Super Saiyan 4 Fusion. Unlike Vegeta and Goku's Super Saiyan 4 form, the Super Saiyan 4 Fusion form has brown fur and fiery orange hair, instead of the opposite, and he is the ONLY Super Saiyan that features blue eyes as well. He is also the only character in the series with glitter in his energy aura. Compared to his more serious Super Saiyan form, the Super Saiyan 4 Fusion is somewhat more playful and wacky, toying with the evil Omega Shenron instead of easily defeating him, possibly because the power was going to his head, though Vegeta states that Goku was in fact responsible for this behavior. However it is implied he was only doing this so Omega Shenron would use a Negative energy based attack which he could use to cure the planet as he immediately tries to destroy Omega Shenron afterward. His speed in this form is the greatest seen in the series, being so fast not even the viewer can see his movements. Many of his strikes appear as simple twitches, if anything. Along with his incredible speed, Gogeta also harbors a massive, enormous amount of power and energy. As a Super Saiyan 4, Gogeta is immeasurably powerful. In fact, Gogeta in his Super Saiyan 4 form is seemingly invincible due to the immense power level gap between him and all other characters in the series. His only weakness is his inability to stay fused for longer than 10 minutes due to the ridiculously high amount of power he possesses. With so much amazing speed and power at his disposal, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta is easily the most powerful character in the series, surpassing even the most powerful characters like Super Saiyan 4 Goku, Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta, Ultimate Gohan, Legendary Super Saiyan Broly, Majin Buu, Super Android 17, Omega Shenron, and everyone else in the whole, entire anime (including all of the movies). Special abilities As the Potara are a relic of the Elder Kai and the Fusion Dance is a technique created by mortals, the Fusion Dance is inferior to the Potara earring fusion. Thus this fusion can be maintained for only a short time (30 minute maximum), but transformations or heavy injury can shorten that time. Gogeta does demonstrate access to all of Goku's and Vegeta's attacks, and can blend signature moves from the two (i.e. Big Bang, Kamehameha) or create original attacks. * Kamehameha: Goku's signature attack. * Galick Gun: Vegeta's signature attack. * Big Bang Attack: one of Vegeta's ultimate attacks. * Final Flash: Vegeta's ultimate attack. * Instant Transmission: Goku's teleportation technique. * Big Bang Kamehameha: combination of Goku and Vegeta's ultimate attacks. * Final Shine Attack: Vegeta's attack. (presumably) * Spirit Bomb: Goku's strongest attack. (presumbably) * Dragon Fist: Goku's attack. (presumbably) * Kiai: Capable of utilizing it, but never seen using it. Soul Punisher A technique that killed Janemba (Rainbow Sparkling Blast, Stardust Breaker) Gogeta used to kill Janemba. Gogeta first catches his opponent off guard then he puts one hand in the air and forms a baseball sized rainbow colored energy ball. When Gogeta throws it at the target it has a delayed effect, but finally disintegrates the target to glittery gold dust. This move destroyed all the evil that Janemba was made of and restored the tank boy Saike back to his former self. Gogeta only displays the Soul Punisher technique in his Super Saiyan form. Big Bang Kamehameha Gogeta's most powerful technique. This is a combination between the Kamehameha Wave and the Big Bang Attack. Gogeta puts both of his hands in front of him, palms open, hands turned up at a 90 degree angle and fuses together the energy of the Kamehameha Wave and the Big Bang attack into a whiteish-blue energy ball (releasing small excess energy in the form of small waves radiating off it) about the size of Gogeta himself. From this potent energy ball emits an intensely powerful, shockwave-like beam that damages the target severely, if not killing them outright. *In some video games,(ex. Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi) Gogeta uses a 100x Big Bang Kamehameha, a much more powerful version of the move, dealing an extremely high amount of damage. *In Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Super Gogeta is able to use the Big Bang Kamehameha as one of his attacks, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta is able to use both the normal Big Bang Kamehameha and the 100x Big Bang Kamehameha. Video games Gogeta appears in various Dragon Ball games. In games such as Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 and Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, he appears as a fusion. His fat version also appears in Budokai 3. In the Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi series and other fighting games, he is revealed as an actual character. The game Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22 mistakenly calls him VegitoVegetto's name and biography were given to Gogeta in the video game Ultimate Battle 22 when in fact Vegetto is an entirely different character altogether. and implies that Potara fusion results in Gogeta, according to its secret character intro, when the actual activation is fusion dance and Potara would form Vegetto. Interestingly enough, the game also incorrectly gives Gogeta the Final Kamehameha, which is widely recognized as Vegito's signature attack whereas Gogeta's is the Big Bang Kamehameha. Voice actors * Japanese Dub: Masako Nozawa (Goku's Voice) and Ryo Horikawa (Vegeta's Voice) * FUNimation Dub: Sean Schemmel (Goku's Voice) and Christopher R. Sabat (Vegeta's Voice) Notes Category:Characters who can fly Category:Full-blooded saiyans Category:Z Fighters Category:Fusions